February 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - February 1737 = Weather this month *No seasonal freezing. *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Floods and heavy rain in India. *Storms in the far south, North Atlantic, Pacific, Black Sea, Northern Europe, and Southern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Budapest *Replying to Ambassador Jungerholten, King Ferenc of Hungary thanked His Excellency for the Kaiser's invitation to attend upon his family in Berlin later in the year but declined, explaining that 'in the current state of affairs it would not be safe to allow my wife to travel across Germany.' He did add that should the campaigning draw to a close by the summer then he would be happy to reconsider. Goa *The great hero (or villain, if you prefer) Colonel Hanson, the ‘Dutch Prince', has set foot in Goa after disembarking off a Moghul merchant ship. Earlier this month he had been granted his freedom by Prince Feroz Khan, Nawab of Sarkhej, in Serampore. Hanson looked greatly relieved, even you could surprised, to be both free and alive! Sidon *The Ottoman Rumelian forces in Sidon found themselves under direct assault from the Army of Khabees, a Syrian field army which immediately attacked Sidon upon arriving outside. Sheikh Khabees sent forward 27 battalions, mainly of Janissaries, while 73 cavalry squadrons remained outside to ensure no-one escaped overland. 15 batteries of various kinds of artillery also stayed with the cavalry, not having been allowed time to deploy before the Janissaries went in. Under attack in the streets Ahmed Kruppa and his Nizam and other Rumelian troops were caught unawares. His artillery and cavalry were fairly useless in this terrain, putting the burden on his foot warriors. The fighting was vicious and bloody, especially since the Rumelians - who are admittedly tough fighters - had been resting and so were not prepared. Despite this the Janissaries were eventually repelled by the experienced tribal soldiers under Ahmed, albeit only after the latter had suffered severe losses. Luxembourg & Philippsburg *General Trappanier’s 2nd French Army has marched out of Luxembourg and gone to Philippsburg. The march was a stressful experience, the army column being lashed by a series of violent storms which made the going tough. Rumours in the countryside suggest that several German columns have undergone similar punishment at the hands of the unwelcome weather. Crete *A massive series of earthquakes have rocked the island of Crete and caused widespread loss of life. Tens of thousands of people are believed to have lost their lives, and some are claiming that half the islands' population has perished. Chinsura *The dusk until dawn curfew in Chinsura has been lfited. Cologne *The siege of the Bishop’s Citadel has continued within the city of Cologne. Ziethen sent in the Rose and the Jung-Kattee musketeer regiments to take the midwork defences, which were fought over until 9th February by which time the Prussian secured these works. By the 18th of February the battering trayne known as the 1st Schwere Artillery Brigade was in position and began to pound the main walls, creating a breach by 24th February. Attempts were then made to capture the breach - this honour falling to the Leibgarde. This was done smartly and resulted in Colonel Baron Horst von Blauenkreit surrendering unconditionally shortly afterwards, in effect surrendering the city of Cologne entirely to Prussia. *Some of the Prussian troops attended a church service in the immense structure of Cologne Cathedral as the evening of the surrender drew to a close and while there had been talk of a night attack to take the Bishop’s Citadel it had fallen before this could be put into practice. Instead the officers and men just gave thanks to God that He has seen fit to grant them victory at last in this great struggle against an implacable foe! The great bells of the cathedral, the heaviest of any church in the world, clanged out that victory had been achieved while a Te Deum was sung within! Venice *Rear-Admiral Ilya Subrov, having overseen the transfer of the suspected pirates of Lastovo into a gaol in Venice, asked these miscreants what had become of their leaders? He was informed that they last saw Captain Samuel Umboko and the others being taken ashore at Rhodos by the English. The following day Subrov, no longer trusting the African sailors of the Navy of Venice in Russian service, since they are the same sorts as these who had apparently turned pirate, had the remaining cruisers of the Venetian Navy manned by these men put into the ordinary. He then dismissed their crews, including Captain Akhatov, from the Navy altogether. *Rear-Admiral Aubrey, whose sailors were given leave in Venice this month, has made the British position on the vessels handed over at Venice and their crews plain: “They were taken prisoner because they were pirates and not because they had carried out any illegal acts against the British Crown. Indeed, the men of the ships have been most cooperative and showed no signs of malice while in British custody. The officers of the vessels are being held at Rhodos and are believed to be the real problem. I want it understood that if the men are to be hung or killed the British Government would rather buy their service than see them come to that. Furthermore, if these ships end up on the Adriatic acting as pirates again it shall be viewed as an act of war by His Majesties’ government.” *The Prussian Navy has disembarked General von Huten’s Armee West at Venice. Amsterdam *The States-General has voted in favour of a reduction in the tax levied on commoners, making the rate 3% instead of 5%. Stadtholder Henri der Bergkamp had argued that the Dutch Republic’s economy is growing stronger by the year and that ‘our citizens should benefit.’ The tax reduction was implemented at once. Okinawa *Stepping ashore off a junk in Nagagusuku Bay, Lord Yamato - the new Great Lord of Ryuku - snorted, and called this place ‘good, very good!’ He is demanding that a new town should be established by the Shogunate in this bay to serve as provincial capital for the Japanese Ryuku Islands. Strassburg *Prussian forces west of Strassburg have placed the Baden stronghold under blockade. Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau ordered the blockade having first offered the garrison terms ‘since the French have been driven off’. While he is still awaiting their reply, he took the decision in the field to resume the blockade straight away to bring maximum pressure upon those deciding how to respond to his offer... Madrid *Francisco Romero, a bullfighter, has begun travelling Spain putting on free bullfights for the commoners at the start of a year-long tour. Some civic authorities are concerned that such events are being conducted on the streets rather than in a controlled environment, something which they consider to be potentially dangerous, but the common folk love the idea and are already flocking to see this daring hero! Dresden *Under the Kaiser’s personal direction ten squadrons of the Bayreuth Dragoons along with various hussar formations amounting to a further 23 squadrons have deployed out of Dresden in order to blockade the approach routes to the city from outside the walls. In the city itself Prussian forces launched a series of pinprick skirmish actions against the Liegois positions, causing the enemy considerable discomfort by sending platoons into the streets via the city sewers and from above via the aqueducts. This is unnerving the Liegois troops who do not feel safe anywhere! Their situation was made even worse by the fact that thousands of Dresden’s men have taken to arms in support of the Kaiser and having collected weapons from nobles’ townhouses have also been causing the occupiers minor but growing problems. Agra *The Great Moghul Akbar has removed the ban on Dutch trade to Moghul India. London *Lord Ponsonby, the leader of the Whigs in Parliament, was summoned for a private audience with King George of England & Scotland at Buckingham Palace this month. *Sir Courtney Thatcher, England’s Minister for Foreign Affairs has paid a visit to the French embassy in London, where he was received by Ambassador Edouard Favier. Thatcher made it known to the French diplomat that ‘your actions in Prussia will likely require a declaration of war from the British Government due to the obligations of the Treaty of Potsdam-Southampton.’ Lord Thatcher was being as delicate as possible as he spoke and seemed to genuinely regret what he was imparting, but he was also firm on this and advised the French ambassador that a decision will be made before the middle of March depending upon the continued actions of the French Government in Germany. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *United Provinces *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Three Dutch transports have become grounded close to Goa following heavy rainfall which brought about localised flooding and caused the ships to drift on to land upon attempting to sail from the port. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to the United Provinces, Pedro de Valdivia. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Rome and Alexandria. *By Moghul India in Madras. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2